the_true_bloodfandomcom-20200213-history
Sookie Stackhouse/Season 6
"I can barely remember the last time I wasn't in danger. Danger, it's a fact of life for me." -Sookie Eric and Sookie run for their lives after watching Bill consume Lilith's blood and be reborn from a pool of blood. They reach the elevator shaft, but get stuck when Bill shuts down the power to the building. Using Sookie's light as a torch, Eric punches through the roof of the elevator. They confiscate a SUV and pick up Pam, Tara, Nora, Jessica and Jason. When they drive of they see a blood covered Bill fly away from the exploding building. After hearing Truman Burrell's speech on vampires over the radio, Eric pulls over at an abandoned beach to talk to Nora. Eric demands an explanation from Nora for what he just saw, but she has no answers. When Jason threatens Nora demanding the same information, Eric is on the verge of attacking him. He is stopped by the intervention of Sookie, sticking up for Nora. When Jessica is summoned by Bill, Sookie drives of with her. Eric and Nora follow soon after. They ambush Bill at his house, only to be easily overpowered. After Sookie fails to stake Bill, they agree to talk to one another about what happened that night. Bill explains that he doesn't know what happened to him. Nobody but Jessica seems to trust him and she orders all of them to leave. Eric walks Sookie home and signs a document which transfers ownership of the house back to her. She thanks him and rescinds his invitation, sending him out the door. On the Porch Nora awaits him, stating she dumped the car in the swamp. She asks if they can use Sookie to find Bill's weakness. Eric replies they will stay away from Sookie from now on. Sookie wakes up to her phone ringing. She answers groggily to find Arlene on the line telling her she is scheduled for a shift today and she is already late. Sookie speaks vaguely after her rough night but tells Arlene she will be in as soon as possible. Sookie is walking to work since her car isn't fixed yet, when she hears a scream from the woods. She stops for a second before continuing, telling herself that she has to go to work and she cannot be stopped by crazy drama today when she hears another scream from the same direction. She sighs deeply and runs over to see a handsome stranger behind a bush, who is clearly injured. She asks what happened. He replies he has been attacked by a vampire. She asks if he needs help or a hospital to which he says no. As she reads his mind he thinks "He smelt my damn blood" and Sookie probes further finding out that this man is a Halfling like Sookie. She says again he needs a hospital but he replies hospitals don't know what to do for fairies." Having personal experience with this, decides to take him back to her house to help him clean his wounds. She asks him if he saw who attacked him. He says no but he got away by blasting him with a Photokinesis. Sookie is cleaning up the stranger she found injured while he sleeps. She wipes and bandages his wounds. When he wakes up, she accidentally touches his hand and a golden light trails her touch on his skin although neither of them know what it means. They get to know each other and find they both have the same outlook on the world being pretty bad when fairies are concerned right now. The man gets up and says he's going to leave when Sookie realizes she hadn't asked his name. He tells her his name is Ben and she tells him hers. She asks where he's headed and finds out he is pretty much a drifter and goes where the road takes him. Just as he is about to leave she tells him there is a safe place for fairies. Sookie walks Ben to Hot Wings and they get to know each other to pass the time. Sookie finds that Ben just moved to Bon Temps to finally put down some roots. He follows by asking if he could see Sookie again after this and maybe take her out. She awkwardly tells him she is not in the best place to be dating. As she thinks about just recently losing Bill, Ben overhears and asks her who Bill is. She completely closes up to Ben on the subject, telling him the rest of the way to the Fairy Club before leaving the other direction. Sookie comes home to find Jason in her house and he introduces her to their fairy grandfather. They make dinner and sit down to eat. Niall tells them he is there to kill Warlow and has been tracking Warlow for a very long time. He also announces that Warlow has come back, but before they go after him he must let Sookie know everything. Niall's bloodlines are the first of all faeries and is considered as royalty, making Niall king of their tribe, Sookie a princess and Jason nothing since the gene skipped him. Warlow massacred Niall's village when he was a child and murdered his parents. Since then Niall has been tracking Warlow. He found him again when one of his sons was confronted by Warlow and forced to make the contract that gives Sookie away to him. Warlow showed up again years later on the night he killed Sookie and Jason's parents which was also the same night Claudine managed to blast him into a dark realm, where he had been ever since. There is a power passed down the bloodline through the generations and only their bloodline can use it, create an orb of light that can kill any vampire on touch and a light that's more powerful than the sun. Unfortunately for Sookie this ability is only a last resort. Using it would drain her light completely. Niall also teaches her how to make her magic go further from less.